1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a jig device for an endurance test of a flat display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flat display panels, such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), etc., are manufactured by several processes, and all manufacturers perform a reliability test to determine and replace defective flat display panels, prior to marketing or shipment of products.
For example, manufacturers evaluate a reliability of a flat display panel using a vibration or shock tester to evaluate and analyze an endurance of a flat display panel. However, a jig device usable with a flat display panel to assist in the reliability evaluation is desired.